


Tomato and Cheese

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry and Draco have to work late, so they order in pizzas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Tomato and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on The Kitchens, and my prompts were '"This isn't what I ordered."', and 'Harry and Draco order takeaway together and one order is wrong (intentionally or by accident).'.

“Ah, finally. I’m starving.”

“Me too,” Harry says, as he hands Draco his pizza.

He then goes back to his own desk, setting down the box on top of the paperwork, hoping it won’t leave any stains. But after all the hours they have spent today stuck in the office working on this case, right now he simply does not care. All he cares about is food.

So he opens the box, salivating at the thought of a good old cheesy pizza. But when he sees what’s inside, he scrunches up his nose.

“This isn’t what I ordered,” he says, ready to go and swap whatever the bloody hell this thing is for his actual pizza. But when he looks over, Draco is already enjoying his pizza. The one he definitely ordered, because ever since they started working late and ordering pizzas in every night, he has not once changed his order.

So Harry sets the box back down, and he begins to pick off all the things he doesn’t like, all the things that definitely do not belong on a pizza. But when he spots Draco watching him, he looks up.

“What?”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t like all this,” Harry mumbles, feeling embarrassed, exposed even with his partner watching him.

“Then why did you order it? Seriously, Potter. Sometimes I wonder what is wrong with you.”

“I didn’t know, did I? It said limited time only, so I…”

“So you ordered some crap you don’t like?” Draco asks, rolling his eyes at him again. “Here, have half of mine.”

“No!”

“What? You’re going to spend the next hour doing that? We have work to do, you know?”

“Sorry…”

“Just take mine,” Draco sighs. “Tomato and cheese. Or is that not good enough for you either?”

Harry stares down at the mess on his desk, the mess he has made of his pizza, a voice in the back of his mind telling him he probably shouldn’t. But then he gets up anyway, and he goes over to his partner’s desk, where he picks up a slice of his pizza.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Just take half of it.”

“Thank you,” Harry mumbles, but when he’s about to turn to go back to his desk, Draco kicks out the chair on the other side of his desk.

“Sit down.”

Harry does as he is told, but when he has sat down, he can still feel his partner’s eyes burning a hole in him.

“What?”

“What the hell was on that thing anyway that was so bad?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugs. “Cauliflower… broccoli… peppers…”

Draco chuckles, shaking his head.

“That stuff does not belong on a pizza!” Harry defends himself, but when Draco raises an eyebrow, he can’t help but smile. “Thank you, for sharing yours.”

“Well… I don’t want you starving, do I?”

“So you do care about me, then?” Harry teases, kicking his foot against Draco’s underneath the desk.

“I wouldn’t go that far, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
